Before the Hour Comes - A Sanrion Fanfiction
by Fenice di Fuoco
Summary: Set in the platonic scenario that Tyrion is set to trial for treason by Daenerys. Sansa steps in and defends Tyrion and the Mother of Dragons imprisons them both for later execution. They are both now in the dungeons of KL.


A/N: Set in the platonic scenario that Tyrion is set to trial for treason by Daenerys. Sansa steps in and defends Tyrion and the Mother of Dragons imprisons them both for later execution. They are both now in the dungeons of KL.

The silence that surrounded their cell reminded Tyrion of the afternoon lunches he once had to share with his child wife a very long time ago. He allowed himself to take a look at her, who was curled up to the wall facing the tiny window of the cell. The only source of light that dared to shine upon the darkness of their fate. She definitely wasn't a child anymore. She has surely grown far more beautiful than her mother, but it was the evolution of her personality and mind what Tyrion admired the most. She definitely wasn't a child anymore… As much as she wasn't his wife.

"We've been here before" says Sansa breaking the silence.

"Well, my lady, as far as I recall last time we were doomed to this cell I was the one to stay here while you left" he noticed her reaction and wondered if that was something too harsh to say. "I'm sorry, Sansa, I know it wasn't your fault…"

Her eyes shifted to the floor "What I meant- it's that-" she struggled to find the right words, and then pierced her deep blue Tully eyes into his Lannister green ones "We've been together facing death before".

Tyrion was taken aback with her statement, maybe he even flushed a bit, Sansa couldn't tell through the darkness of the cell.

"oh yes. Facing death again. A talent for us both" Tyrion replied breaking the tension in the atmosphere.

Sansa didn't laugh, she only kept staring at him.

"Did you mean it?"

He raised his eyebrows at her as if asking her for what.

"did you mean it when you said we should've stayed married?"

Seven hells to the execution, this woman is definitely going to be my end. "I know you trust me. You know I wouldn't lie to you".

Sansa tried to look for the lie in his eyes just like Littlefinger taught her. But when all she saw was sincerity, a shiver was sent down her spine making her turn back to the window again.

Tyrion could already see her armor dropping. Just like in the crypts.

He stepped a little closer and Sansa couldn't help but face him once more. He thanked the gods that she was curled on the floor, otherwise he would find it difficult to match her height.

A sudden flash of guilt ran within him. "I know you didn't want it. Our marriage. No more than I did. Yet it was my duty as a husband to protect you. I wrapped the cloak of my family about your shoulders. I said the vows-"

"One flesh, one heart, one soul. Now and forever" she interrupted. There was a funny feeling in her tummy and Sansa felt like a child once more. What is this feeling called? "We said the vows. None of it was our fault. The paths that we were embarked on… You should understand that after it I dared not to open up my heart again. The cruelty of the world stripped everything away from me. My dreams, my faith my family… Even you, the only kindness I was shown from the gods in all my pain and sorrow".

Tyrion took a little pride by the last mention. What is this feeling called? Sansa continued,

"I did not want to be hurt again so I shut myself behind my walls, letting no one in but my family" tears began to fill her eyes cracking her voice a little bit "yet back in Winterfell. Back in the crypts… When you held my hand and looked me in the eye… gods, being there behind my father's statue I couldn't help but remember what he once told me. He promised me a match with someone better than Joffrey. Someone brave and gentle and strong-"

"I am not strong Sansa" he intervened with a kind grin.

She chuckled at his usual kind of remark. "yes you are no Knight of Flowers. Yet you are the strongest person I know".

For once, Tyrion couldn't find words to say. He was lost in Sansa's eyes.

Sansa herself hadn't realised that she was holding her breath nor of the little distance that separated them. There were no barriers now, the Dragon Queen was not there.

Tyrion dared himself to step even more closer. "Sansa I-"

Sansa couldn't resist herself but to cup his face with her hands. With one hand Tyrion held one of hers, with the other he caressed her pale cheek.

"I meant it too, Tyrion. You were the best of them"

They both leaned towards each other, their foreheads colliding. Sansa began to sob.

"I don't want to die"

Tyrion felt as if an arrow was shot through his soul.

"We are survivors, Sansa. You said so yourself". Even so Tyrion knew his words wouldn't reassure her, as nothing could stop their fate ahead.

With a kiss in her forehead, he pledged his final love. Holding each other, wrapping themselves in their arms and warmth, they awaited for the hour to come.


End file.
